Many obstacles exist for effectively tracking a target using a visual tracking system. Occlusions are one type of obstacle that presents problems for current visual tracking systems. An occlusion is something that obstructs or blocks the visual tracking systems' view of a target that is being tracked. An occlusion may obstruct part of (a partial occlusion) or all of (a total occlusion) the target being tracked. Being able to effectively track a target that is partially or totally occluded is a problem for current visual tracking systems.